Emerald Eyes
by Afterworld
Summary: A Hataraku Maou-Sama/Devil is a Part-Timer Romance story, starring Emeralda Etuva x OC. Rated T for later chapters. Malacoda died once. It was done by a girl with Emerald Eyes. He willed himself not to die; he still had so much to learn. But he died anyway. A story of a Demon and a Human, separated from their love due to a cycle of death and destruction.
1. First Death

The last thing Malacoda could remember was dying.

It had been in the heat of battle. He was facing his opponent, Emilia Justina, Hero of the Humans. He could remember the feel of magical energy in his hand, and the cold stare of Emilia, threatening pain beyond measure for him. It was about to come to a battle when, suddenly, he felt a sharp sting of pain in his stomach. Looking down, he saw that there was a hole in his stomach. Somebody had blasted a hole in him. Falling backwards, he saw a young girl, with curled green hair and a fierce expression. She hated him. And so Malacoda died. How cruel fate had been.

Malacoda thought back to what caused this battle. There was King Satan, lord of Demons. Demons and Humans had been locked in tensions for centuries, with numerous skirmishes erupting between them. King Satan wanted to end this once and for all, to make the world a safe place for Demons. And so he invaded the southern island of Ente Isla.

Malacoda, as one of Satan's most powerful generals, was in charge of invading the Southern Island of Ente Isla. Initially meeting great success, he looted Human Villages and murdered the inhabitants. In one of those villages, he met the green-haired girl. She looked to be about 11. Malacoda had murdered her parents, and they lay bleeding out before him. Turning to her, and her older brother beside her, he raised his sword to strike again.

But fate intervened. One of his soldiers ran up, and called for him to intervene in another battle immediately, as it was going against them. Leaving the girl be, he rode off to fight in that battle. Malacoda won that one. Now it was 5 years later. He was fighting a losing battle on the Southern Island. Now he was dead. Ah, well. So much for imperial conquest. Malacoda closed his eyes and smiled. Your life really did flash before your eyes.

Then he realized: He still had a life left to live. There was so much he did not know. Such as, who was that girl? What was she like? What would happen to her now? He struggled to live, wanting to know all stories, past, present, _and _future. But it was a futile fight. And so he died, cold and alone.

* * *

Malacoda woke up. He was lying on a grassy field. For a few moments, he just lay there, unsure what had happened. His memory was somewhat fuzzy. He remembered... Blood. Dying. Somebody had died. He had died. But now he was alive.

Malacoda got up. Looking down at himself, he noticed first that there was no hold in his stomach. The second he noticed was that he was Human. He had no claws on his hands, no Wings on his back. It felt oddly... Liberating. He turned around, amazed by what had happened. As he turned around, Malacoda saw a huge city. Larger then any he had seen before. And so he walked into it. For a while, Malacoda merely toured it. Some people stared at his General's Uniform, but he paid them no mind. It may be assumed that at this point he was stopped by the police, and events went similarly to Maou's life.

* * *

**1 Year Later**

Malacoda walked through the streets of Tokyo. His Human Form was somewhat attractive; with wavy Brown hair, and piercing Yellow eyes, and the tiny, gentle smile on his lips. He currently wore a loose black T-Shirt, with headphones around his neck. For pants, he wore jeans. Malacoda wore a white hair clip on his brown hair. He looked like a friendly guy you might find on any street. But anything but that was true. He was the CEO of Docodemo, a major phone company, where he was known as Yuuta Kaito. He was rich.

Or Kaito would be, were it not for his Human form being so generous. He had met a 14-year old girl, Minori Oshiro. She was very sick, and she was an orphan. Feeling sorry for her, he visited her at the hospital and become her friend. Kaito was the one paying her bills, and it was costing him a fortune. Still, she was a nice and truthful child, and he was glad to help.

Kaito was headed to her now. Checking the time on his phone, he realized he was late. He began running towards the Hospital. It was right around the corner. Suddenly, as he turned the corner, running, he bumped into something small. Something childlike.

While he remained standing, the small thing had been knocked down. Looking down, he noticed it was a small, Green-haired, Green-eyed girl. She rubbed her head. "O-ow..." She said. "Watch where you are going!" Kaito laughed. "Sorry about that. I'm Yuuta Kaito. Let me help you up." Reaching out a hand, he put a firm grip on her arm. It felt so tender, so fragile, yet Kaito sensed that she had an inner strength. Slowly lifting her to her feet, he gave her a gentle smile. "Again, sorry. I'm headed to the Hospital. My friend is there. See you around!" Just as Kaito was about to go, he felt her grip his arm fiercely. "Thanks," She muttered, obviously embarrassed. "I'm Kimiko Yuzuki." Kaito grinned, then gently pulled his arm from hers. "Feel free to visit the Hospital with me." He said. Then once again, he started running towards the Hospital. Yuzuki followed him, interested against her better judgement.

What Malacoda didn't know was that Yuzuki was the same Green-haired girl who killed him. Her real name was Emeralda, and she had come to this world to find his boss, King Satan.


	2. First Date

As she followed the strange, yet intriguing man named Kaito into the Hospital, Yuzuki, also known as Emeralda, wondered how she had gotten into this scenario. About a month ago, she had decided to follow Emi into this odd world called Earth, if only so she could help her old friend. But the world didn't live up to her expectations. She had to get a job, and she found one at Emi's workplace, Docodemo Phone Services. But she found it boring as hell. What's more, she couldn't just leave. What if Maou caused trouble again and Emi needed help?

Suddenly, Yuzuki felt a jolt. Looking up, she found that Kaito had shaken her shoulder. Drawing his arm away from her, he opened the door. "We're here~" Kaito said to the Hospital Room's sole occupant. Yuzuki pushed past him to see what she looked like.

The girl in the hospital room, who must have been in her early teens, turned to look at them. She had white hair, with purple strands in front. Her youthful face looked bright and joyful, despite her sickness. "Hello, Kaito-san." She said, smiling. Kaito walked up to her bed and placed a book on it. "Sorry if you don't like this old Romance Novel. It was the first one I found." The girl laughed. "Don't worry Kaito-san. It's fine." Putting the novel aside, the girl brushed aside a strand of her hair. "Anyways, take your girlfriend on a date or something! Don't bother yourselves with me!" Yuzumi immediately blushed. "H-he is not my boyfriend! We only came together to wish you well!" Kaito sighed. Firmly, but gently gripping Yuzumi's arm, he dragged her out of the hospital.

Once they were out, they walked together on the sidewalk. "Geeze, Yuzuki-san. Don't get into arguments with sick people." Kaito said. And with that, she fell into silence, still blushing. Suddenly, Yuzuki felt something over her ears. Taking it off, she saw they were Kaito's headphones. Looking at him, Kaito shrugged. "Well, I thought you might want to listen to music. It would have prevented you from talking to me, which would be great, since you're annoying to talk to." With that, Yuzuki started hitting him again, while he laughed. Once she stopped, Kaito sighed. "You know, you remind me of someone I once knew." Yuzuki looked suddenly at him, confused by his serious tone.

While Yuzuki was distracted, Kaito took her hand in his. Yuzuki tried to tear her hand away, but he wouldn't let go. "Nope. You aren't getting away from me yet. My date with you isn't over yet~" She blushed again. "I-Idiot! It's not a date! We just happened to run into one another, and we happen to be talking! As friends!" Then she pouted. Kaito smiled a light smile. "How nice. You consider us friends, even though we only met half an hour ago." They now reached a street. Yuzuki searched for her wallet in her pockets, but she couldn't find it. "Ah, great! I lost my wallet!" Yuzuki said, in a furious voice. Kaito looked over at her, bemused. "Oh, really? You could always stay at my place, you know~" Kaito said. Yuzuki slapped him. After he recovered from the pain, she looked away, blushing yet again. "W-well, I don't have any other choice, so fine." And so Kaito took her hand, leading her to his house.


	3. Honesty & Love

Kaito walked in, holding the door open for Yuzuki. She punched him lightly. Kaito smiled, but then averted his eyes. He had a gut feeling something bad was about to happen.

* * *

After they had sat down at the table in his Apartment, Kaito pinched Yuzumi's cheek. She retaliated, hitting him with a flurry of punches, but Kaito ignored it for the most part. "Yuzuki-san, you really are childlike~" He said with a barely suppressed giggle. Yuzumi grabbed his arm and slammed it on the ground, causing him to cry out in pain. "Hey, no need to hurt me! It was just a joke." Kaito said. After that, they just sat there, unable to talk, but unwilling to leave. For a while, Kaito simply sat there, staring at her, while Yuzumi opened her phone, typing on it. Probably texting.

Finally, Yuzumi interrupted the tense atmosphere. "Kaito-san, you mentioned earlier that I reminded you of someone you once knew. Who would that be?" Kaito turned to her, but his tiny grin and sparkling eyes were gone, replaced by a worried frown and the dull eyes of a man who has seen far too much. "It was a year ago, in a far-off land called Ente Isla. You've probably never heard of it, anyways..." Yuzumi's eyes lit up in recognition. "Wait, I do know Ente Isla! I'm from there!" She narrowed her eyes at him. "How do you know of it, Kaito-san?" Kaito was bewildered, his eyes no longer dull. "Forget that; who are _you_?" Kaito asked. Yuzumi grabbed his shirt. "Answer my question first, or I'll break you." She said, menacingly. Kaito sighed. "Somehow, that doesn't sound so threatening coming from you. Anyway, I know of it because I'm a Demon General from there. Specifically, Malacoda." Raising an eyebrow, he continued. "Wait, how do I even know that you are from Ente Isla, or that you even believe me?" But Yuzumi was far too angry to answer his questions by this point. Her fists were clenched, and she looked ready to murder somebody. Him, in particular.

Yuzumi quickly kept across the table, pinning him to the ground. She raised her fist above him, ready to punch him. "Malacoda! I hate you! You murdered my family! Die already!" She spat.

Suddenly, the door opened. "Hey Yuzumi, I'm here. Why are you here anywa-" Kaito vaguely recognized her. Emi Yusa. She had made a big fuss a while ago. It was amusing how everybody turned and stared at her when she yelled. He found it fairly amusing. "Hi there! Would you like some food?" He said to her, oblivious how frightening the situation around him was. "...Alright. First of all, Yuzumi, what the hell are you doing? Second of all, why are you at this guy's house in the first place?" Emi asked.

Yuzumi looked down, seeing that she was crouched over a confused Kaito. She blushed and slowly got off him. Then Kaito responded. "Well, probably because she wanted to murder me. That's about it." Emi looked over at him. "Aren't you the CEO of Docodemo?" Kaito sat up and looked at her. "Yeah, I am. Yuzumi here lost her wallet, so I offered to let her spend the night here." Emi nodded. "...I see. But, wait, why would Yuzumi ever want to murder you?" He averted his eyes. "That's... Something I would rather not talk about."

Yuzumi, meanwhile, pushed Emi out of the apartment, into the hallway. "He says he's from Ente Isla and that he's Demon General Malacoda." She blurted out. Emi raised an eyebrow. "Wait, didn't you kill him?" Yuzumi nodded. "I did, but somehow he came back. Anyway, what will we do about him? We can't just let him run rampant." Emi shrugged. "Maybe we can. He seems pretty harmless, seeing as you tackled him so easily. And Maou seems to be doing fine." Yuzumi shook her head. "No. Malacoda's... Different. I have little doubt he still wants to conquer Ente Isla." Emi laughed. "Oh, please. As if he could. Even if he wanted to, he doesn't have enough magic to conquer this _city_, let alone Ente Isla. Anyway, you two enjoy your night together. I'm heading home." With that, Emi quickly headed down the stairs, only to fall down them, yet again. Yuzumi didn't bother to help her up.

* * *

After going back inside, Yuzuki had gotten in the only bed in the Apartment, assuming Kaito would sleep on the couch. If there even was one. It was amazing that he could be the CEO of Docodemo and yet live in this tiny place.

Eventually, after an hour that seemed like an eternity, she began to nod off to sleep. She briefly wondered where Kaito was, before quickly deciding that she didn't care. Just before Yuzuki fell, asleep, however, the door gently opened. "Good night, Yuzuki." He said, in a soft voice. A voice that, with merely a few words, told you that he had seen things that were not meant to be seen, heard things not meant to be heard, and told lies beyond lies. Above all, it told you that he was old beyond age. Then, much to her surprise, Kaito lifted the blankets and got into the two-person bed with her. "You don't mind this, do you?" He asked. Yuzumi was blushing, yet again. She was about to complain, but then she remembered that she was a guest, and that she had tried to murder him. "F-fine, but only for tonight." Kaito smiled, this time a genuine smile. "Thank you." He said. Then she felt lips brush her forehead. "Goodnight, Yuzumi-chan." He had kissed her goodnight. She blushed, even more than before. Not very shocking, considering his earlier behavior. She couldn't decide whether she hated it or liked it. So she decided to not decide and merely go to sleep.

All night they slept next to each other, her body pressed against him, his arm around her head, clutching a strand of her curled Emerald Hair: the color of the eyes of the girl who had killed him.


	4. Friendship

Emeralda, also known as Yuzuki, woke up slowly. Absorbing her surroundings, she realized that Malacoda, also known as Kaito, wasn't there. What had happened was so embarrassing; due to unfortunate circumstances, she had been forced to sleep next to a Demon. The Demon who had tried to kill her no less! Yuzuki hoped she wouldn't have to repeat this experience. Although it _was_ strange that Kaito was missing.

Yuzuki walked into the living room, only to discover where Kaito had gone. He was wide awake, already preparing breakfast in the Kitchen. Which was apparently a pair of cheese sandwiches. "Hello!" Kaito said, cheerfully. Then he burst into laughter. "You were cuddling up to me all night. Never expected somebody like you to act like that, even in your sleep." Yuzuki blushed. Stomping over to the Kitchen, she saw Kaito noticeably worry. "Don't hurt me, please~" He said in that ever-annoying tone. Once again, she started hitting him, with him laughing it off.

Eventually, Yuzuki had stormed off towards the front door, having had enough. "I don't have time to deal with this, alright? I have a busy day at Docodemo!" Fuming, she opened the door, walking through it. Quickly walking down the stairs, remaining only a few meters ahead of him, she quickly reached the bottom of the stairs. Yuzuki was so angry at Kaito right now. She would have to ask Emilia to deal with him. A few sword blows from the Hero of Humanity might teach him a lesson. Stepping out into the street, she suddenly heard the screech of tires, and Kaito's horrified yell for them to stop. A heartbeat later, the car slammed into her.

The last moment of her life felt like it was in slow motion. She could feel her bones being crushed, one by one, underneath the car's tires. She could feel her sin break, and the blood flow freely. She could feel the tremendous pain soaring throughout her body. Worst of all, she could _hear _Kaito's horrified screams. Then she died, having lived an unfulfilling life.

Few people attended her Funeral. Few cared. She was one person among billions. Kaito was the last to leave her grave, as he personally blamed himself for her death. He cried, and cried, and cried for his fallen adversary. Demons have lifespans spanning thousands of years, barring death in battle. It is a reason why they often don't befriend Humans. But Kaito couldn't help it. And now he cried. After hours that seemed like an eternity, he decided to change it, to use his magic for a good cause. And so he used every bit of his magic, hoping against hope that he could change what had happened. The results were world-changing.

* * *

Yuzuki woke up. She had faint memories of a nightmare; getting angry at Kaito, she had rushed into the street and died. What a foolish dream. Yuzuki hopped out of bed, heading for the living room. Kaito was already there, wide awake, preparing breakfast. Which happened to be a pair of cheese sandwiches. "Hello!" Kaito said, cheerfully. Then he burst into laughter. "You were cuddling up to me all night. Never expected somebody like you to act like that, even in your sleep."Yuzuki blushed. Stomping over to the Kitchen, she saw Kaito noticeably worry. "Don't hurt me, please~" He said in that ever-annoying tone. Once again, Yuzuki started hitting him, with Kaito laughing it off.

Eventually, Yuzuki had stormed off towards the front door, having had enough. "I don't have time to deal with this, alright? I have a busy day at Docodemo!" Fuming, she opened the door, walking through it. Suddenly, she heard quick footsteps behind her. Whirling, she sighed. "What do you need, Kaito?" Yuzuki asked. Suddenly, Kaito leaned forward, his face inches from hers. "Well? Do I get a thank you for giving you a place to stay?" She punched his shoulder lightly. "Don't push it." Then she walked off again, walking down the stairs and out onto the road. She heard Kaito right behind her, and now he was running. What _now_?

She began walking further onto the street, without checking for cars. It was such a lonely road. Surely nothing would come at her. It would be fine. Then Yuzuki heard the screech of tires. Whirling to face it, she shut her eyes, not wanting to face it. A few moments later, she had two realization: One, she was not yet dead. Two, somebody was holding her. Opening her eyes, she saw a worried Kaito, on the verge of crying. He was holding her, his right arm around her shoulders, and his left around her waist. "You idiot. Don't scare me like that!" He said. Yuzuki was amazed. Why would her save her? _How _did he save her? He set her down. "You might be my adversary from Ente Isla, but don't think I won't protect you. As enemies, it is our job to make sure nobody else kills the other." His eyes were pleading. Suddenly, he hugged her. "Don't die, Emeralda." He whispered in her ear.

"...Alright." She said, still stunned to be saved by her mortal enemy, who was apparently now her new friend. Together, they headed off to Docodemo.

* * *

Along the way, Yuzuki made sure to talk with Kaito as little as possible, if only to show him she still had contempt for him. Who did he think he was, hugging her? However, the silence gave her time to think. And thinking made her wonder about him.

"Say, Kaito-san." Yuzuki said. Kaito turned to her. He had a look of amusement on his face, as if nothing had happened, but she could still see lines of worry on his face. "How _did _you become CEO of Docodemo? You don't seem like a person who would get promoted that quickly." Kaito's face turned to one of annoyance. "Wow, your words wound me." He said, sarcastically. "If you must know, it was because I bought out my superiors. The Police briefly arrested me after I arrived here. After I talked my way out of it, I was broke. So I went and slept in an alleyway. Better than nothing." Then Kaito grinned. "And of course, I wandered upon two thieves in the alleyway, who had just robbed one of the biggest banks in town. Because I have magic and they didn't, I quickly defeated them in combat. I didn't kill them, of course; I needed to save my magic. Instead, I took all the money they had stolen. I proceeded to buy my way through the Ranks of Docodemo because it was the first company I happened across. The Police are still looking for the money, but they won't find it with me. Does that explain it?" He turned to Yuzuki. Her eyes had visibly widened. "So, in other words, you stole a bunch of money from thieves." He sighed and flicked her. "If you want to be boring about it, yes, I did." Yuzuki sighed. "Fine, tell it how you wish. Either way, I'll be turning you into the Police." Kaito threw up his hands in mock surprise. "Ooh, so scary, Yuzuki-san."

They arrived at Docodemo soon after. Rumors bounded around the building about how Kaito and Yuzuki had walked in together, much to Yuzuki's chagrin.


	5. Trust

"We're here, Yuzuki-san." Kaito's voice sounded like it could barely suppress laughter.

Yuzuki woke up slowly. Kaito had a smirk on his face. "Time for you to get out and go to your Apartment. Or would you rather continue to talk in your sleep?" Yuzuki blushed. "I do not talk in my sleep!" She shrieked. Kaito grinned. "Suuuure. And I am a master cook." Yuzuki sighed. "Honestly, why did you drive me home, anyway?" Kaito shrugged. "It's not like you have a car of your own. And you did lose your wallet. So you'll have to tolerate me for a bit longer." They got out of the car, walking together toward her apartment.

Yuzuki reached her apartment first. She then proceeded to slam the door behind her. "Wha-" was all that Kaito got out before the door hit him in the face. "Stop being such a weirdo, and I may consider letting you in." Yuzuki said, irritated by Kaito. She could hear Kaito laughing outside the door for some time after that. Yuzuki ignored him and went off to her bedroom.

She had promised to meet up with Emi, since Emi had asked her at work to do so. Something about Sadao Maou, who Emi had told her was King Satan. While she would be glad to help Emi, she couldn't go out in _these _clothes. She had been wearing them for two days. She quickly pulled her shirt off.

Suddenly the door to the bedroom opened. Kaito was there. She blushed. "Er... Sorry, bad time?" He asked, awkwardly. Yuzuki proceeded to smack him. Laughing, he walked backwards- only to trip. He hit his head and blacked out.

* * *

Kaito woke up, lying down. He was on one side of a table. Sitting up, Kaito realized that Yuzuki was on the other side of the table, fuming. "If you had been awake," She said slowly. "I would have kicked you out of my house immediately. Now kindly get out." Ignoring Yuzuki completely, Kaito began looking around. Yuzuki had a modest apartment, but it could certainly use more decoration; It seemed all rather bland. "-Kaito, re you even listening to me?!" Yuzuki said, irritated. Kaito finally turned to her. "Sorry about that incident earlier. It was an accident." He said, seemingly disinterested in Yuzuki now. "Geeze, if you're going to apologize to someone, at least _try _to sound sincere." Kaito raised an eyebrow at that. "Like you ever are." He retorted. "Why be sincere to the Demon General who killed my parents?" She spat.

He turned away. "...It's not like I want to be a Demon." He said, solemnly. "Huh?" Yuzuki had never expected that from him. Then again, she had never expected him to be like this in the first place." Kaito shook his head. "You wouldn't understand. Over the past year, I've realized that what we did was wrong. I've come to terms with it." He buried his face in his hands. "Now when I remember my killings, I feel sickened at the blood. At the memory. Don't think for a moment that I would do it again." Yuzuki was confused by his sudden mood swing. "Wait... So you _don't _want to destroy humanity?" Kaito snapped. "Of course not! I'm meeting Humans, speaking to Humans, and living a Human life. I see what it's like. Don't assume that I'm the same person." He lifted his head to see her. Now Yuzuki could see that he had been silently crying during their argument. Without waiting for him to speak again, she hugged him. "Don't say another word. I understand." She said, soothingly. "I still hate you. But that doesn't mean I won't help you either." Smiling gratefully, the tears Kaito returned the hug. "Thank you." He said, simply.

He returned home, now feeling far better with all his agony and fears revealed to his mortal enemy. They were still enemies; but now they would be friends as well.

* * *

"Heeey, Yuzuki~" Yuzuki heard Kaito's voice. To her, it was so irritating that she would be able to pick it out from a mile away. "What do you need now?" She asked, clearly annoyed. Kaito ran up beside her. His eyes were clearly gleaming with excitement.. He grabbed her arm with his and dragged her behind him. "Follow me!" He said. "Wait, wait, wait!" She said. She tore her arm away from him, but then fell backward onto the sidewalk. "Ow..." She said, with one eye shut due to the pain. Kaito grabbed her arm again and pulled her up. "We have no time to waste!" He said. "I don't even know what you want to do, though..." Yuzuki mumbled, hopelessly. He started running, with her following him. This time she followed him of her own free will, and Kaito soon let go of her hand. Eventually, he stopped, outside his Apartment. "Follow me, Yuzuki!" Kaito said before rushing inside. "What could have gotten him _this _excited?" She wondered aloud, before following him inside.

Once she stepped inside, she gasped. She had found the one person she hadn't expected to find here: Manfretio Etuva, her older brother. With round glasses, green eyes, and short green hair, he looked like a young businessman or politician. Which considering him wasn't entirely untrue. "Hello, Little Sister." Manfretio said in his gentle voice. "Nice to see you again."


End file.
